


Green - A Twilight Story

by juliarsantiago



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Romance, Tragedy, Vampires
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliarsantiago/pseuds/juliarsantiago
Summary: Julia é uma adolescente que acaba de sofrer um trauma terrível, com isso ela é obrigada a se mudar para Forks uma cidadezinha no interior de Washington, lá ela conhece Harry um cara misterioso que a intriga desde o primeiro encontro, porém será que ela sera capaz de deixar os fantasmas do passado e viver uma nova aventura e quem sabe um romance.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen





	1. Primeiro Dia

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que vocês gostem, eu escrevi essa historia com muito amor.

Acordo em um pulo, demoro um tempo para me acostumar com a claridade, parece que faz anos que eu não dormia. Talvez fosse o efeito dos inúmeros remédios que eu estava tomando, ou talvez do cansaço da minha viagem de Nova York para Forks.

Ainda não tinha me acostumado completamente com a ideia de ter me mudado para essa cidadezinha no interior de Washington, porém né, quando seus pais morrem não se tem muito o que fazer. Ainda me lembro como se fosse ontem, dois homens invadindo em meu apartamento, eles não pediram nada só simplesmente mataram meus pais e saíram andando, como se nada tivesse acontecido ali. Mas algo tinha acontecido, eles tinham tirado tudo de mais precioso que eu tinha, tudo que me dava prazer a vida, tudo que me fazia querer respirar. Depois disso tudo desmoronou.

"Julia! Acorde, se não vai se atrasar para a escola." Grita Tonie, ela é prima do meu pai, ela e o marido me acolheram assim que souberam do assassinato. Não tenho o que reclamar dela, ela é legal, faz comida para mim, o que é ótimo pois sou um pesadelo na cozinha, e vai me emprestar o carro dela para eu ir à escola, já que ela é escritora e trabalha de casa.

"Já acordei Tonie!" Grito de volta, estou nem um pouco animada para esse início das aulas, não conheço ninguém nessa cidadezinha, na realidade odeio cidades pequenas, sou acostumada com Nova York, porem isso é o que eu tenho por agora.

Levanto da cama lentamente deixando meu corpo acordar aos poucos, olho para o relógio são 6:50 minhas aulas começam as 8:00 então preciso ir logo me arrumar. Pego minha necessaire dentro da mala ainda feita, e vou ao banheiro que fica no corredor da casa. Faço minhas higienes. Me olho no espelho, já teve épocas que me autoestima era melhor, hoje não gosto nem de olhar muito no espelho que começo a ficar desconfortável. Eu sou muito magra, meus cabelos batem na altura do ombro, não sei o porquê mais estão sempre repartidos ao meio e meus olhos são verdes, tinha tudo para ser bonitinha, porém não sou.

Troco de roupa, boto um sweater oversize para esconder meu corpo e uma calça jeans comum. Pego minha bolsa e meu celular, e desço em direção a cozinha.

"Bom dia flor do dia, como vai? Dormiu bem?" Me pergunta Logan, marido de Tonie, enquanto eu coloco duas fatias de bacon e um pouco de ovos em meu prato.

"Dormir sim, a viagem me deixou bem cansada." O assunto entre mim e Logan nunca era extenso, eu era péssima de conversa com qualquer ser humano e ele bem ele tentava só quando Tonie estava por perto.

O resto do café da manhã constituiu dos dois conversando sobre o livro novo da Tonie, e quando e como vai ser o lançamento. Quando acabo de comer coloco minha louça na pia, pego minhas coisas, pego a chave do carro com Tonie e vou direto para a escola.

O caminho até a escola é tranquilo, começo a ficar nervosa quando me aproximo, vou entrar no meio do semestre então vamos dizer que alguma atenção eu já vou chamar, só de pensar nisso eu penso em desistir.

Vejo uma placa indicando a secretaria e me encaminho para lá e estaciono o carro. A senhora que me atende é extremamente simpática, e me passa meus horários rapidamente. Volto para o carro de Tonie e vou em direção ao estacionamento, onde os carros dos outros alunos estão estacionados.

Desço do carro já vermelha que nem um tomate, e a medida que eu ando algumas pessoas começam a me olhar e sinceramente eu estou muito envergonhada para olhar de volta. Sigo o mapa que a senhora da secretaria me informou e vou em direção a sala de inglês, assim que entro na sala sou o centro das atenções, se eu não explodi de vergonha agora não explodo mais. Entrego minha autorização para o professor.

"Senhorita Taylor, muito bem sente-se naquela cadeira ao fundo." Ele fala apontando para uma cadeira no final da sala. Ele me entrega uma lista e faz um sinal para eu ir indo.

Quando finalmente decido olhar para os lados na minha direita esta uma menina asiática, de cabelos escuros, ela usa óculos e se veste meio emo. Quando viro para minha esquerda o vejo, um menino, ele não deve ter mais que 18 anos, ele é extremamente pálido tem olhos negros que eu sentia como se pudessem enxergar através de minha alma, ele tinha cabelos encaracolados escuros e um rosto bem definido, era magro mas parecia ser bem forte, ele parece tenso. Ele percebe que estou o encarando, e eu viro o rosto imediatamente.

Belo trabalho Julia no primeiro dia já chega encarando as pessoas, boa primeira impressão. O olho novamente com o canto do olho e ele está me olhando como se eu fosse a coisa mais repugnante do mundo, meu deus, eu vou chorar. Ele está com a cara toda retorcida, os olhos estritos, e os punhos fechados, será que estou fedendo?

Quando vou confrontar o estranho sobre ter algo de errado comigo o professor inicia a aula, ele fala algo sobre Romeu e Julieta, o que eu normalmente estaria muito interessada, porém no momento só quero saber o porque desse maluco no meu lado estar me encarando de forma tão estranha. Tomo coragem e sussurro.

"Oi tudo bem? Tem algo de errado comigo?" Ele me olha ainda mais estranho, como se isso fosse possível, levanta a mão e pede autorização para sair, ele não volta mais.

Esse menino me fez sentir tão pequena, como se fosse possível eu me sentir mais desconfortável com a ideia de morar em Forks, ele conseguiu, bem agora é esperar e ignorar sua presença porque sinceramente já passei por muita merda na vida e não vou deixar um cara estranho que nunca vi na vida estragar o que estou tentando reconstruir.

Mas algo nele me intriga, talvez seja sua beleza inegável, ou a maneira que seus olhos negros me encaravam com uma intensidade absurda, eu estou imaginando coisas, preciso tomar meus remédios.


	2. Almoço e Conversas esquisitas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse mostra um pouco da relação do que vira pela frente com nossos personagens, espero que gostem.

O resto das aulas foram bem monótonas, para dizer a verdade, eu chegava entregava a autorização e ficava no fundo da sala. Mas nada do garoto de olhos negros aparecer, talvez ele só estivesse passando mal, e aquelas caras e bocas não tivessem nada a ver comigo, e foi para casa, bem eu não sei. Pensando desse jeito me sinto mal por ter perguntado aquilo a ele, será que fui muito grossa? Eu só estava desconfortável e não queria ter passado essa impressão.

Eu sou tirada de meus devaneios pelo toque que indica o horário do meu almoço, levando calmamente da minha carteira e pego meus materiais e vou andando em direção ao refeitório, lá encontro um amontoado de alunos conversando em uma mesa, e três alunos conversando em outra, e por ai vai, até que eu chego em uma mesa e o encontro, o menino da aula de inglês, ele estava sentado, sozinho, escrevendo em um tipo de caderno, agora percebo o quanto ele é bonito. Ele mais uma vez percebe que estou o encarando e me encara de volta, ai meu deus, me sinto tonta, aqueles olhos negros parecem que me sugam para um lugar de extasse completa, mas não vou me deixar abalar assim tão fácil, ainda quero perguntar o por que dele ficar me olhando estranho na aula, saio do transe.

Me recomponho e vou em sua direção, aperto minha mochila bem perto ao meu corpo, como se isso fosse me proteger, ele percebendo minha aproximação começa a ficar tenso novamente. Qual o problema desse moleque?

"Oi, não fomos apresentados meu nome é Julia, sou a aluna nova." Ele me encara firmemente, por mais que eu queira sair correndo me encolher em um canto e chorar, continuo. "Não sei seu nome, mas sei que você ficou me encarando como se eu fosse algo nojento, ou como eu estivesse fedendo, o que já conferi e eu não estou. Então gostaria de lhe informar para que em futuras ocasiões o senhor não julgue as pessoas sem no mínimo conhecê-las antes e não as deixe desconfortáveis com suas caretas e suas encaradas desnecessárias." Acho que falei demais, ou é impressão minha. Ele me me encara com divertimento agora, como se eu tivesse dito algo engraçado, como ele ousa. "Eu disse algo engraçado?"

"Julia, não é?" Eu assinto, a voz dele é magnifica. "Peço minhas desculpas se de alguma forma de deixei desconfortável não foi minha intenção, eu não estava me sentindo bem e a senhorita que estava ao meu lado na hora presenciou uma cena não muito agradável. Minhas sinceras desculpas"

Ele realmente pediu desculpas, eu estou em choque, eu achava que ele ia no mínimo discutir comigo, com aquela voz suave e rouca.

"Vamos começar de novo, meu nome é Harry Cullen." Harry, eu conhecia alguns Harrys, mas ouvir esse home saindo da boca dele dava um toque especial.

"Okay então Harry." Ele sorri quando digo seu nome. "Meu nome é Julia Taylor, prazer." Falo sorrindo.

Nesse momento decido olhar envolta e percebo que algumas pessoas no refeitório nos encaram com curiosidade, fico vermelha, mas decido ignorar.

"Você tem vai se sentar aonde para almoçar?" Ele me pergunta, com uma certa curiosidade.

"Na verdade, eu não conversei com ninguém hoje, não sou muito de fazer amigos, esperava encontrar uma mesa vazia para sentar." Falo desconfortável, lá vai ele achar que eu sou uma antissocial ridícula, se bem que ele está sentado sozinho também então não pode falar nada.

"Você conversou comigo." Ele fala sorrindo. Já disse que o sorriso dele é lindo. "Você pode sentar aqui comigo"

"Tem certeza de que não vou incomodar? você parecia estar bem concentrado escrevendo." Parte de mim que se sentar ao seu lado, mas parte de mim quer continuar sua jornada solitária pelo mundo.

"Pode se sentar, não tem problema. Eu acabo depois." Depois disso ele fecha o caderno e coloca dentro de sua bolsa.

Eu me sento lentamente ao seu lado, e pego uma barrinha de cereal em minha bolsa, abro e começo a comer.

"Você não vai almoçar?" Ele me pergunta. Eu aponto para barrinha. "Isso não é almoço, é lanche."

"Eu não estou com muita fome, e isso vai me satisfazer." Ele me olha engraçado.

"Por favor me diz que você não é daquelas meninas loucas por emagrecimento, nem nada do tipo." Eu esboço um sorriso, quem me dera.

"Não, não, eu tomo uns remédios que tiram meu apetite." Ele me olha preocupado, odeio esse olhar.

"Que tipo de remédios?" Nunca falo sobre meus remédios, mas algo me faz confiar nele.

"Eu sofro de depressão, ansiedade e transtorno de personalidade de borderline." Quando acabo de falar já espero o pior, é nesse momento que as pessoas começam a se afastar de mim, e eu mal me aproximei de Harry, mas eu não queria me afastar dele.

"Eu não seu muito bem sobre esse transtorno de personalidade, mas de depressão eu entendo, e sinto muito que você tenha que passar por isso. Deve ser difícil." Ao invés do olhar de pena que eu estou acostumada a ver das pessoas quando conto, dessa vez eu sentir um olhar de incentivo, como se dissesse que eu vou conseguir.

"As vezes acho que tudo que eu sinto não passa de uma ilusão da minha cabeça, cheia de euforias e expectativas, porem também muito acostumada com as baixas e desilusões." Falo, e nesse momento me lembro dos meus pais, abaixo a cabeça e respiro fundo.

"A vida é feita de ilusões e desilusões, as vezes estamos presos as ilusões no passado que transformamos qualquer coisa que seja em uma desilusão tardia." Ele fala, e toca minha mão eu sinto uma superfície extremamente gelada e por impulso recolho minha mão. Senti uma corrente elétrica emanar pelo meu ser quando nossas mãos se encontraram, como se eu tivesse levado um choque, mas um choque bom, um choque muito bom.

"Sua mão, é muito gelada" Falo tentando encontrar novamente, preciso sentir aquela sensação de novo.

"É o frio." Ele reponde rapidamente e recolhe sua mão para de baixo da mesa. Eu estranho não estava tão frio assim, mas ele deve ser sensível.

O sinal toca e é hora de voltar as aulas, falo tchau para Harry que responde com um aceno de cabeça e sigo para minha aula de biologia, me perguntando o que deu em mim para me abrir tão de repente e tanto assim para um completo estranho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentem o que vocês estão achando até aqui.


End file.
